Super Pokémon: The Day of Darkness
by Ultram
Summary: It's Jay's worse day yet . . . Friday the 13th . . . (between episode 32 and 33)


****

SUPER

POKéMON

Jay's day has never been worse . . .

**__**

Special Episode

****

The Day of Darkness

Jay Barial

Chapter One: Problem oh Problem . . .

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This episode takes place between episode 32 and 33, before _The Transformation Gym_.]

"You know, considering this is a forest, the sun is beaming pretty brightly on us," mumbled Jay.

Jay, with Ultra on his shoulder and Litatra and Mewie in his hands, Dee, with Fire Orb in her hands, Agua, and Ultram with Pikachu on his shoulder and Pichu in his hands, were heading to the Imitate Kingdom through the Dragon Pass. Oddly enough, the trees of the Dragon Pass (which was a big forest route) weren't covering up the sun and it was beaming down onto the group.

"Even Fire Orb's hot," mumbled Dee. The others glanced at her in confusion. "Fire Orb's _hotter_ from the sun then usual!"

Agua fell down onto her knees and cried, "It's too hot out!"

"We need water," murmured Ultram, as he fell down next to Agua.

Jay accompanied his two friends. "Yeah, me too."

Dee sighed. "You people are so pitiful sometimes. Get up! Once we reach the Imitate Kingdom, we'll have a Pokémon Center to rest in!"

Suddenly, an evil look appeared in Agua's eyes. "Hey Dee, how about we use your little birdies to fly us there!"

That same evil look appeared in Jay's eyes. "Yeah, and we can use Jay's Winger to help us out!"

"STOP!" The four humans, the three older Pokémon, and the three baby Pokémon all turned their attention towards Jay's pocket. "Why are you getting all up on flying Pokémon! They can only carry you so far! _That_ is what your legs are for my friends."

"Your Pokédex is beginning to get _pushy_," growled Ultram.

Jay rolled his eyes. "It has a mind of its own, kinda."

"Besides, there's something that you'd probably like to know about," said Jay's Pokédex. Jay drew it from his pocket, and the Pokédex continued. "From time to time, a giant Aerodactyl will 'ferry' people from Hydra Village to the Imitate Kingdom, since Aerodactyl are so strong. But first, they usually stop in the Dragon Pass to drop off and pick up people waiting there."

"Perfect!" said Jay. "So, if we can catch this ferry, then we won't have to walk!" Jay jumped up and down with joy and excitement. "Perfect! Maybe they'll have food, and drinks, and some time for us to rest! It'll be GREAT!" He began shaking the Pokédex. "Where's this ferry!"

A map appeared on the screen of the Dragon Pass/Hydra Village. A red and a green blinking dot appeared on the map. "The red dots the group, while the green dot is the drop off and pick up spot."

"That's not too far from here!" cried Jay.

"All right people!" Agua grabbed the Pokémon and gave them to their owners. Then she grabbed her friends and pulled them along. "Come on people, hurry up! This is no way for a gym leader like myself to be traveling. Heh ha!"

****

As they were heading to the pick up spot, the screech of an Aerodactyl filled the sky.

"It's coming!" cried Ultram. He squinted up ahead. He frowned. "We aren't even there yet!"

"RUN!" Agua grabbed her friends and pulled them along. "Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!"

As they group caught up to the Aerodactyl, it mysteriously stopped.

"Yes!" cried Jay. "Yes, yes! We're getting on!"

The group stopped in front of the doorway of the Aerodactyl ferry. The back cart (there are carts on the Aerodactyl for people to sit in- kinda like a Pokémon-bus) opened its doors, and several people got out. Oddly enough, the Aerodactyl was _really_ packed, still really packed when the several people got off. For some reason, the Aerodactyl door wasn't opening in front.

"Excuse me sir, could you please open to door," said Dee politely.

"No," said the guy, riding the Aerodactyl. "It's too packed."

"But people just got off," said Jay. "Couldn't _we_ take their place."

"Puh," said the guy. "_No_!"

As the guy was about to ride off, there was a happy cry on the "bus".

As the back door opened and a girl came running off of the "bus".

Jay gasped in horror and quietly cried under his breath, "**_No_**!"

"Oh, my gawd, Jay!" The girl wrapped her arms around Jay, as the Aerodactyl took off.

Ultram chuckled. "Whoa, a girl _really_ likes Jay, huh? Something's wrong with girls these days."

Both Dee and Agua glared at Ultram.

"Um, I mean . . . heh." Ultram cleared his throat. "Something's wrong with girls, that _like_ Jay these days."

"Oh! Okay!" said Dee and Agua.

Chapter Two: Another of the Meager

"Hey Jay, who's your friend?" asked Dee.

After getting the girl off of him, Jay introduced April, one of the seven trainers that left Meager Village the same day he and Blake did.

"Whoa," said Agua, "two Meager-buddies meet up on their adventures . . . what's that like?"

"So, exciting!" cried April.

"This is gonna be good," Ultram whispered to Dee and Agua.

"So, who are you three?" asked April.

"I'm Dee, of the Lost Forests Gym."

"Agua, of the Five Gyms."

"I'm Ultram from Current City."

"Oh, whoa," said April. "I would have stopped there, except that the Lost Forests was filled with creepy bugs and birds, the Five Gyms just took _way_ too long, and there weren't any interesting shops in Current City." She then grabbed Jay's hand. "Jay, do you realize what today is!"

Jay glanced at his Pokédex and shrugged knowingly. "Yeah, should have realized when you popped up it was Friday the 13th."

"Oh Jay, you're so funny!" April playfully hit Jay in the shoulder. "Today's five years since today we've known each other."

"Oh _really_?" asked Ultram. "So, you two must be going out or something, huh?"

April sighed. "Yeah."

Jay's three companions began cracking up uncontrolably.

"_Even_ though we broke up recently," said April. "He said he wasn't ever interested in me, but in the Barbi, _Sasha_." April gave a warm smile. "But that's in the past, right Jay?"

Jay chuckled uneasily. "April, we were never even going out . . ."

"There you go again Jay!" cried April. "Trying to act like you don't love me."

Jay moaned and gave a giant sigh. "Why me, _why_?"

"So, wait, wait," said Agua. "Back up. Is this Sasha, as in Sasha the Barbi doll . . . or Sasha, a person who likes like a Barbi doll . . ."

"That's not funny!" shouted Jay.

April sighed. "He still loves her!"

Jay sighed. "Why are you along anyway? Isn't Wesley traveling with you?"

"Wesley?" Ultram lightly nudged Jay in the side and gave a little wink. In a singsong voice, Ultram said, "Is someone jealous of _Wesley_?"

"Dude," said Jay, "he's her _sister_."

"That could work," said Ultram.

Jay and April both hit Ultram over the head. April rolled her eyes, and they began watering. "Wesley met up with Melissa at Sparse Town, who he's in love with."

"Another one of our Meager Village starters," said Jay.

"Wesley and I wanted to like, try in find this way cool Hydra Village hidden in here," said April. "But when Melissa didn't want to go, Wesley like, _bailed_ on me and flew away on Wesley's Flamed. When I _finally_ reach Hydra Village, and like, after losing to Lance, the nurse at the Pokémon Center said that Wesley and Melissa already _stopped_ there."

"Harsh," mimicked Dee.

"Like, I know!" cried April. "_So_, I figured the best thing for me to do is find someone I know to travel with. So I figured, why not travel with Jay or Blake! I knew Blake was up ahead going home, so I figured I would catch up to him since I didn't know where Jay was. But since I found you . . . " April hugged Jay. "I'm coming with you!"

Chapter Three: The Day of Darkness

The Master sighed as he turned towards Haunter, Mew, and Psycho, his main commanders. "Haunter . . . Mew . . . Psycho . . . _why_ did I choose such _fools_!"

"Actually, Mr. Master . . . _sir_," said Psycho, "_Mew_ chose me." Mew glared angrily at Psycho as it quickly replied, "I'm just trying to lighten the stress."

"You three are a pitiful excuse for commanders," growled The Master. "If I were one of you, Jay would all ready be dead."

"Well, he _does_ have some what of an advantage!" cried Mew.

"And what advantage would _that_ be!" growled The Master angrily, flaring up with a strange power-aurora.

"That we're idiots and couldn't do this job if it were handed to us by Jay himself," said Mew, trying to save himself.

The Master chuckled. "Amusing." He glanced upward. "It is today though, that psychic Pokémon are powered up."

"Why?" asked Mew curiously.

"It is the Day of Darkness!" roared The Master.

Both Haunter and Mew stared, in utter confusion, at The Master. To clear things up, Psycho explained, "The Day of Darkness is also known as Friday the 13th."

"Oh!" said the two Pokémon.

"The Day of Darkness can only be performed when the Dark Psyched has arisen." The Master turned to Haunter, Mew, and Psycho. "Once you three have awaken this Psyched, your powers will triple, and the power of Psyched will unleash upon Jay."

"Not feeling strong about your plan with the Team Rocket leader?" asked Mew.

"If Jay is killed, then we'll still need the experiment to control things in a much simple matter," said The Master. "Now, go to the Ruins of Darkness to wake up the Dark Psyched statue."

As Mew and Psycho were teleported away, The Master halted Haunter. "You, Haunter, this is your _last_ chance to convince me that _you_ won't be sent into training again."

The Haunter nodded. {Yes, my master.} Haunter teleported off, with a new thought in mind: Not going back to the training session hell-holes that he'd have to redo if he failed this mission.

****

As Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, and April were above in the Dragon Pass, Mew, Haunter, and Psycho had teleported to the underground cavern of the Ruins of Darkness, where the statue of Dark Psyched stood.

"So what do we do?" asked Mew.

Psycho gave his crazed smirk. "Leave that for me to handle . . ."

But Psycho was interrupted as a group of Psychopath appeared in front of the trio of Pokémon. They all stood in the way of the statue, almost like they were guarding it.

{Halt!} the leader Psychopath growled.

"Hey, it's just me." Psycho hovered in front of the leader Psychopath. "I _know_ you know me! I did several jobs for you back when I was still running Psycho's Fools."

{Oh, it's you,} muttered the leader. {What do you want?}

Psycho glanced back at Haunter and Mew giving a little nodding signal. "I'm working for The Master now and I have more power than before."

{And _now_ you want to awaken the Dark Psyched on the day of darkness, right?} The Psychopath shook his head. {No.}

"Which is why Mew and Haunter are here to help," said Psycho.

Suddenly, Haunter created a strange sphere of psychic powers. The sphere shot towards the group of Psychopath, and the sphere slowly put them to sleep. Mew then created the special converting nightmare attack, and the Psychopath all slowly woke up.

{We are here to serve The Master,} murmured the Psychopath.

Psycho cackled evilly. Psycho hovered in front of the Dark Psyched statue and began shimmering with psychic powers. "Psyblast attack!" The blast of psychic energy hit the Dark Psyched statue and it began to glow. Suddenly, the Dark Psyched then went from rock to actual Pokémon.

"Yes!" Psycho jumped up and down. "Perfect! Now we'll finally be able to defeat Jay."

Chapter Four: Meager Battle

"I'm coming with you!" said April cheerfully.

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram all flinched. "You're what!"

April chuckled. "Well, until we meet up with Wesley and Melissa again . . ." She wrapped herself around Jay. "I'm traveling with _you_!"

"Oh lord," said Agua.

"Wait!" Dee winked at Agua and Ultram giving a bright smirk. "In order for you to join us, you have to battle with Jay. We all battled before we joined Jay."

"Fine by me." April held up a Poké Ball. "My starter has been strong, and she has like, won all my battles!"

"That's great," said Jay. He glanced down at Ultra. "My Pokémon are way stronger than yours."

"Fine," said April. "Like, let's have a two way battle! You can battle my starter and my cute little baby Pokémon!"

"Fine," said Jay. "Baby Pokémon first!" Jay turned towards Litatra. "Litatra, are you up to a battle."

"La tra!" growled Litatra. He walked over in front of Jay.

"Like _whoa_, what a cute little Litatra! But it's not as cute as my Pokémon! Come on out . . ." She threw a Poké Ball to the ground. "_Pichu_!"

In front of the (annoying) April appeared the small pre-evolved Pikachu, Pichu.

"Pichu, like, give it your like thunderwave," ordered April.

"Litatra, light screen," said Jay.

Pichu (who had a red ribbon on her head) charged up with electricity and tried shocking Litatra, but the small Pokémon's light screen was seriously stronger.

April scuffed, "Like _fine_! If you want to fight like, uh, _that_, Pichu disable!"

Pichu's eyes began glowing and the light screen wall shattered into pieces.

Ultram gasped. "That's a strong Pichu. Only the strongest Pichu have been able to disable attacks."

"Thanks," said Jay. "Litatra, tackle attack!"

"Like uh, tackle!" said April.

Pichu and Litatra lunged at each other, but oddly enough Pichu was able to overpower Litatra.

"Litatra's stronger with its psychic attacks," said Dee, "making Pichu have the stronger tackle."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Fine, Litatra, confusion attack!"

"Pichu, double _team_!" ordered April.

Suddenly, five Pichu appeared in front of Jay's Litatra. Litatra looked around, trying to figure out who was the real Pichu. Litatra began to glow and shot a confusion attack at two of the Pichu, but missed. When Litatra tried hitting the last Pichu with the confusion attack, the real Pichu leaped out of the way and the confusion attack some how turned itself around and hit Litatra.

"No!" cried Jay.

"Pichu, thundershock!" ordered April.

Pichu lit up with electricity and shocked Litatra.

"Litatra, no!" cried Jay, as Litatra fell to the ground. He picked up his Litatra and rushed over to Mewie. "Mewie, try using recover to heal Litatra, okay?"

"Mew," said Mewie with a nod.

"Looks like, uh, I _win_!" April recalled Pichu into its Poké Ball. "Now it's time for our _starter_ battle!"

Chapter Five: Ultra versus Raichu

"Like now, I'll use Raichu!" She hurled a Poké Ball in front of her, and there appeared the evolved Pikachu, Raichu.

Jay smirked. "I choose you, Ultra!"

"Tra ra!" Ultra darted in front of Jay. "Tra ra-ra ultra!"

"Raichu, like, use your thunder attack," said April.

"Fight back with your thunder," said Jay.

"Rai . . . **chu**!"

"Ult . . . _tra_!"

The two mouse Pokémon shot their electric attacks at each other, but since Raichu was fully evolved, it was overpowering Ultra.

"Ultra, thunder shield!" ordered Jay.

Ultra quickly converted its thunder attack to a thunder shield. Luckily, Raichu's thunder was absorbed into the thunder shield and the shield wasn't overloaded with electricity.

"Ultra, focus energy!" shouted Jay.

"Absorbing my _attack_? That is _so_ last year." April laughed. "Raichu, like mega kick _now_!"

Ultra used his powers to absorb the electrical power for a super-powered electric attack, but Raichu came flying at him.

"Teleport!" shouted Jay.

Ultra began to glow and teleported out of the way, and Raichu slammed into the ground.

"Ultra, use your ultra shocker!" shouted Jay.

Still sparking with electricity, Ultra began to glow and created a deadly shock that hit the confused Raichu.

"Like, that is _so_ unfair!" cried April. "You have like, a Super Pokémon, while my Pokémon is like, a regular Raichu."

Jay began rolling his eyes. "'Like' wouldn't it be easier- and _shorter_- to 'like' not say 'like' anymore . . . _ok_?"

"My point," said April. "My brother has like been developing like new TMs for Oak! Raichu, ultimate shocker!"

Jay gasped. "Ultra, agility!"

Raichu charged up with electricity and tried shooting it at Ultra, but the speedy mouse was too quick the Raichu. Eventually, Raichu was getting tired out.

"Light screen now!" ordered Jay.

Ultra had the time create an invisible wall, which easily block the attack.

"Metronome!" shouted Jay.

"Like- I-I _mean_ . . ." She cleared her throat. "Thunder attack!" ordered April.

Raichu's thunder attack hit the light screen, but it just phased away. Meanwhile, Ultra created a random attack and started flapping up and down.

Jay's Pokédex chuckled. "Ultra's using splash attack."

When Ultra stopped splashing, April again ordered, "Thunder!"

The thunder attack hit the light screen, and cracked a little.

Jay gasped. "Ultra, again, metronome!"

"Ultimate shocker!" shouted April. "Like, you can _do_ it!"

Ultra waved his fingers back and forth and back and forth until and attack entered Ultra's mind. Psychic powers began surrounding Ultra.

"Rai . . . **chu**!" Raichu's ultimate shocker struck the light screen and shattered it to pieces.

Just as the light screen failed, Ultra suddenly released a blast of psychic powers at thunder ultimate thunder attack. The psychic attack crushed and deadened the electricity. Then, the strange psychic attack went straight towards Raichu and seemed to "crush" Raichu too with the psychic powers.

"Cha!" Raichu fell on its side in deep pain.

Jay pulled out his Pokédex. "This would be psychic crush. Like fury fire attack, only one Super Pokémon knows this attack, but that Super Pokémon is still unknown. The psychic powers are at its full strength and will use their attacks to crush the attack- if elemental- to a small speck. Then, a second blast of psychic energy will attack to do the same to the Pokémon, but will only harm the Pokémon."

"You like, were _extra_, _super_, **_lucky_**!" April held out a Poké Ball. "Raichu, like return."

As April was recalling her Pokémon, the ground began rumbling, and that turned the trainers' attention back towards Hydra Village.

"Where's that coming from!" growled Ultram.

"It's coming from where we just were!" cried Jay. "It's in the middle of the route! Come on!"

Chapter Six: Psyched's Arrival

Jay, carrying Litatra and Mewie and Ultra at his side, Dee, with Fire Orb rushing after her, Agua, Ultram, with Pichu in his arms and Pikachu following behind them, and April slowly walking (not wanting to ruin her new shoes) from the rear.

The group stopped as a big open field appeared before them.

Jay held up his Pokédex. "I _thought_ you said there wasn't any open fields around here?"

"There aren't," said his Pokédex.

"Look!" Dee pointed to the rim of the field. "All those trees were pushed aside, almost blocking the area. Only a really strong psychic force could have done this."

"Maybe Ultra did it when he used that psychic crush attack," suggested Ultram.

Ultra glared and began charging up. At this treat, Pikachu also began charging up. Before they could start fighting, Jay and Dee both cried, "Now's not the _time_!"

"Well then _what_ psychic force did this?" wondered Agua.

Suddenly, in the middle of the field, the ground began opening up and Psychopath shot out of the ground like ants out of an anthill.

"Like, uh, what's with all the Psychopath?" asked April, as she eventually caught up to the group.

"Just a bad day getting _worse_," grumbled Jay.

"Maybe they did this," suggested April.

"Nah," said Dee, "Psychopath aren't all that strong. They're psychic powers combined couldn't even do this."

{Of course, we're the Psychopath of a darker evil!} growled the Psychopath.

"Great," grumbled Agua. "_Just_ what we need."

"What is it?" asked April.

"These Psychopath are being controlled by the same creature that was controlling Lugia and Auqtrias back on the Arachnid Island," said Dee.

"_Whoa_, really?" cried April. "Like uh, what a _bad_ Friday the 13th."

Jay rolled his eyes. "It was 'bad' when you showed up. Things have gone from bad to stuck in a hole with no _air_ 'bad'!"

Suddenly, a Psycho appeared among the Psychopath. "Ah! Jay, Dee, Agua, and my little _Ultram_! What are you four doing here!"

"Psycho!" growled Jay. "What are you doing here!"

Psycho gave his crazed smile. "Simple! It's the Day of Darkness!"

"Is this the Pokémon-lingo for Friday the 13th?" asked Dee.

"No," said Psycho, "it's something _else_! You see, on Friday the 13th, darkness arises and wrong troubles all. But all this darkness must becoming from _somewhere_! And the darkness is coming . . . _from here_!"

From the hole that the Psychopath emerged from, a giant fully evolved Psycho arose from the hole.

"Oh, no," murmured Jay. He held up his Pokédex. "What's _that_?"

"Oh, that's a Psyched (pronounced Psy-keyed, as in like a person's psyche)," said Jay's Pokédex, "a crazy Super Pokémon. After fully evolving, Psyched will regain its sanity, which can work against it and for it. It will be able to use attacks easily, but when it becomes confused, it'll go deep back into insanity."

"But why does it look different." The Psyched in the picture on Jay's Pokédex and the Psyched floating in front of him were completely different color.

"This is Dark Psyched," said the Pokédex, "said only to be revived on the Day of Darkness, also known as Friday the 13th. This is a special colored Psyched, and has powers stronger than any Psyched. It's much taller than any other Psyched and controls darkness and things that go wrong on this day."

Chapter Seven: The Power of Psyched

"We handle him, right guys!" said Jay.

"Uh, I dunno," murmured Dee.

"It _is_ really strong," noted Agua.

"Plus you know," said Ultram, "I'm _scared_."

"Like, uh, it doesn't , like, uh, a good idea," said April.

Psycho laughed evilly. "You can beat me, a group of Psychopath, _and_ the mighty Dark Psyched."

"Ultra, use your psyblast attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra shook his head, signifying that it was too weak to use any more psychic attacks from the psychic crush attack.

"Ultra thunder shocker!" ordered Jay.

"Fire Orb, fire blast!" ordered Dee.

"Pikachu, thunder!" ordered Ultram.

The three attacks went straight towards the group of psychic Pokémon, but Psycho was easily able to deaden the attack.

"No," murmured Jay.

"Now it's time for me to help!" Agua tossed a Super Ball next to Ultra, Fire Orb, and Pikachu, "Gyaronix, we need you!"

"And like, I can help too!" April threw a Poké Ball that revealed a giant Lapras.

The two water Pokémon appeared next to the three littler Pokémon.

"Ultra, ultra shocker!"

"Fire Orb, raging fire!"

"Pikachu, thunder!"

"Gyaronix, water blast!"

"Lapras, blizzard attack!"

The five attacks hurled towards Psyched, but it began to glow and reversed the attacks.

"It's using psytoss!" cried April.

"Litatra, Mewie, light screen!" cried Jay.

"Pichu, light screen!" cried Ultram.

The three baby Pokémon tried putting up invisible walls, but the psytoss attack cracked right through the light screens and hit the group.

As the smoke was clearing from the attack exploding in the ground, there was a sound of a machine. When it cleared, Ultra appeared to be missing.

"Where's Ultra!" cried Jay.

"Ult _tra_!" Ultra's cry was far off and distant from the group.

They all looked upward and there was a Fearow jet flying off.

"Team Rocket must have stolen Ultra!" cried Dee.

Jay quick threw a Super Ball into the air. "Winger!"

"Articuno!" Dee also threw a Poké Ball into the sky.

"Lapras return! Sky High!" April hurled a Super Ball up high.

The three birds appeared from their balls. Their trainers (along with Fire Orb) quickly climbed onto board.

"You two!" cried Jay. "Try stopping those Psychopath!"

"We'll try getting Ultra back!" shouted Dee.

"Right!" said Agua and Ultram and Jay, Dee, and April flew off.

Chapter Eight: Team Rocket Triumph

"We've done it!" cried Fire Kat, hopping up and down in the Fearow jet. "We've done it! We've finally captured Ultra!"

Team Rocket had been watching the air, and decided to grab Ultra when it had been hit by its own attack. Team Rocket's Fearow jet pulled out a mechanical hand that grabbed Ultra, and brought it up into the ship. Quickly, they stuck it in a glass box, with electrical rods connected to it that absorbed the electricity.

"Whoa," said Kelly, "we caught Ultra, and didn't even say our motto!"

"Well let's just head to the boss," suggested Mike.

Nick sighed. "We can't. We have some troublesome Pokémon following us."

"Perfect!" cried Fire Kat. "Now's the time to use our brand-new Pokémon projector!"

****

Winger, Sky High, and Articuno chased after the Fearow jet, which was getting farther and farther ahead.

"We have to slow it down!" shouted Jay. "Winger, use your razor wind!"

"Right!" shouted Dee. "Articuno, ice beam!"

"Sky High, like use your sludge attack girl!" shouted April.

Winger flapped its wings hard, and the wind around the Fearow jet began slicing the ship. Articuno and Sky High's attack also hit the Fearow jet, slowing it down.

"You think that'll be us!" shouted a voice from the jet. Suddenly, Snake Glare and Gaser were raised up on top of the jet. The voice was Fire Kat. "Try this out for size! It's our new Pokémon! Snake Glare, poison sting them now! Gaser, smokescreen!"

"Like, do they not realize that they just put Pokémon on top of their ship?" sneered April. "That's no damn projector! That was like, _so_ last season!"

But, Snake Glare's needles shot into Jay's Winger, harming the Pokémon and forcing it to fall to the ground.

"Jay!" cried Dee and April.

"**Gas**!" wheezed Gaser, as it poured gas around Articuno and Sky High, blinding Dee and April from catching up to the jet, and from stopping them from finding Jay.

"Articuno, whirlwind attack!" ordered Dee.

"Like, you too!" said April.

The duo of birds began flapping their wings, but by the time the gas had cleared out, the Fearow jet was out of sight.

"Let's go help Jay!" ordered Dee. "Articuno, dive down!"

"Like Sky High, follow her," said April.

The two birds dived down after Winger.

Chapter Nine: Agua and Ultram's Defeat

"All right everyone, come out!" ordered Ultram, hurling three Super Balls and two Poké Balls to the ground next to Pikachu.

"You guys too!" ordered Agua, as she threw four Super Balls and two Poké Balls (excluding Gyarados) next to Gyaronix.

From the balls emerged Ultimate, Electric Orb, Zunat, Lickitung, and Dratini and Waver, Whirlpool, Ice Orb, Willie, Butterfree, and Horsea

"You think those Pokémon can defeat our Dark Psyched!" growled Psycho. "Try your best shot!"

"All right electric Pokémon, all your most powerful attacks at once!" ordered Ultram. "Mega shock! Zunat, mega drain! Lickitung, lick attack! Dratini, tornado!"

"Waver, Whirlpool, water wave!" ordered Agua. "Ice Orb, blizzard attack! Gyaronix, hydro pumps! Willie, mega punch! Butterfree confusion attack! Horsea, tornado attack!"

Pikachu and Ultimate stood next to each other, while Pichu jumped on top and Electric Orb hovered in front of them. Pikachu used its thunder attack, while Ultimate use its ultimate shocker, Pichu used its thundershock, and Electric Orb used its thunder shocker. The four attacks formed together in a powerful blast of electricity.

Dark Psyched hovered forward and absorbed the attack.

Meanwhile, Agua's Wave and Whirlpool both created powerful waves of water, while Gyaronix shot a giant hydro pump at Dark Psyched and Ice Orb shot a frosty wind with icicles in it at Dark Psyched.

The four attacks were also absorbed.

Then, Zunat dived at Dark Psyched, while Lickitung tried licking Dark Psyched, and Willie tried punching Dark Psyched. But as they each touched Dark Psyched, a strange blast of dark psychic energy reflected them off of Dark Psyched.

Dratini and Horsea combined their two tornado attacks to create a giant tornado of dragon power, while Butterfree sent a small blast of psychic energy at Dark Psyched.

But again, Dark Psyched absorbed the energy.

"Face Agua, Ultram, you _lose_," growled Psycho, as it hovered next to Dark Psyched. "Nothing you can do about this, _is_ there?" Psycho glanced down at Dark Psyched. "Give it all you got! Show them how powerful your psychic blast!"

The Psyched's eyes closed and went they shot up there was on whites showing. Suddenly, the sphere of the various attacks hovered around Dark Psyched and then suddenly shot into it. It must have converted it to psychic energy, because the Dark Psyched created a giant and tremendous blast of psychic energy that slammed all the Pokémon and the trainers into a tree, was also was knocked backwards.

"If we can take out those Psychopath, maybe the Dark Psyched will lose some power," suggested Agua.

"But how would we?" asked Ultram. "Dark Psyched will just absorb the attack before it could hit them."

Agua sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but I see we have no choice." She selected a Poké Ball with a cross on it. "Gyarados, we need you!"

Suddenly, the enraged serpent Pokémon emerged from its concealed Poké Ball. It gave a mighty roar and turned its attention towards Dark Psyched. "Dos."

"Looks like it has Gyarados' attention," whispered Ultram.

"Gyarados, show it who's the tougher Pokémon!" shouted Agua.

Suddenly, Gyarados lunged at Dark Psyched, but the psychic Pokémon's powers tossed it away. Luckily, Gyarados didn't give up so easily. It kept on trying to bite it and attack it. This was the perfect distraction.

"Aim for the Psychopath," ordered Ultram, "mega shock!"

The four electric Pokémon formed the formation once again and created a mighty blast of electricity with the combo of a thundershock, thunder shocker, thunder, and ultimate shocker. This time, the four mighty attacks hit the Psychopath with full force.

"Perfect," said Agua. "Now it's my turn. Waver, Whirlpool, Gyaronix, use your water blasts, Horsea use your water gun attack!"

"Right!" said Ultram. "Lickitung, give them the licking of a life time!"

Ultram's Lickitung quickly licked the group of Psychopath, which were super-effected against the ghost-type attack. It also paralyzed the group of psychic Pokémon. Then, Agua's water Pokémon sprayed them down to size.

"Ice Orb, finish it off!" ordered Agua. "Blow them away with blizzard!"

Ice Orb shot a giant blast of icy cold wind, with icicles, and it blew away the Psychopath from the battle.

By this time, Gyarados had been badly harmed by the Dark Psyched. The fight between them finally ended when Gyarados' hyper beam was shot back at it with Dark Psyched's psytoss attack.

"Gyarados!" cried Agua. She glared at Dark Psyched. "Return!"

"You think just because you defeated the Psychopath that you can defeat me and Dark Psyched?" growled Psycho.

"Defeating _you_ is no problem, Psycho!" shouted Ultram.

"Do it Dark Psyched. Psychic _blast_!" shouted Psycho.

Oddly enough, Dark Psyched was able to recall the previous attack that had hit it, and converted it to psychic energy. This time, the psyblast attack knocked out the two Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon, plunging them into total darkness . . .

Chapter Ten: The Mysterious Being

As Wesley (who was on his Flamed) and Melissa (who was now on her Pidgeot) wave contentfully flying towards the Imitate Kingdom. As they were, the two flying Pokémon began fidgeting and acting weird.

Wesley pulled out his Pokédex. "What's going on with our Pokémon?"

"Sometimes Pokémon and Super Pokémon will have random spasms, just as humans do," replied Wesley's Pokédex. "Scientists are still studying this, though now some scientists are saying that there are some invisible Pokémon that they sense and are trying to attack."

"Well, attack them Wesley!" shouted Melissa.

"Flamed, try a spinning raging fire attack," said Wesley, taking orders from Melissa.

After Wesley had a tight grip, Flamed began spinning around, releasing mighty flames that were surrounding it. As Wesley's Flamed did this, a strange bluish light (which was surrounding a create) appeared from the flames.

"What is it!" shouted Melissa. "Oh Wesley . . . GET RID OF IT NOW!"

The bluish creature began spinning around Flamed, not harming Wesley or Flamed. The creature seemed, happy or something. Then, it started off back into the Dragon Pass.

"I think it wants us to follow it," said Wesley.

"Follow my ass!" shouted Melissa. "You're going to let some stupid creature tell you what to do!"

Wesley sighed. "Strange, what do you think I've been doing ever since I left April in Sparse Town?" Wesley rubbed his Flamed on the head. "Follow it!"

Melissa growled angrily. "Wesley, I'm coming with you!"

****

Team Rocket danced around the jet happily after their big win with Ultra.

As they were cheering and partying, Nick said, "Well, I guess we should call Teria. He'll be pleased now that we have Jay's Ultra!"

"Excellent!" said Fire Kat. "We'll be the top member of Team Rockets! We'll rule over the Rockets, _and_ Group Missile!"

As Nick was walked over to the telephone controls, and dialing in the boss's number, it gave Nick a terrible shock. "AH!"

Mike and Kelly glared at Nick. "Can't you do anything _right_?"

Nick moaned, as he stopped being shocked. "Someone got the controls wet!"

"That's odd," said Fire Kat. "We don't even have any drinking water in here. And none of us have water Pokémon . . ." Suddenly, Fire Kat began spinning around and around in circles. A cyclone eventually appeared around Fire Kat, and when it stopped, a bluish being was hovering above Fire Kat.

"What is it!" growled Nick.

"Sea," it growled. It hovered above Nick and sprayed it with a blast of water, then a blast of water at Mike and Kelly. The creature dived down at Ultra (who was in the glass cage) and split it open.

"Ultra ra," said Ultra, thanking it.

The creature shook its head, saying that it was no problem.

****

As Wesley and Melissa tried catching up to that mysterious creature, they saw a Team Rocket Fearow jet coming into view.

And then suddenly, an Ultra teleported on top of Flamed's head.

"Look!" growled Melissa.

Wesley did look at it for a moment. "This was Professor Oak Jr.'s Ultra . . . This is Jay's Ultra! What's it doing here!"

"It must have teleported from the jet," said Melissa. "But where's that creature you were following?"

"Look!" Wesley was pointing above the Fearow jet. There the bluish creature was circling around it. The creature rained down rain, which was sparking with electricity. The electric-rain hit the Fearow jet, and quickly shorted it out. The jet went hurling downward into the forest.

Melissa held up her Pokédex. "Electric storm. It is said only one Pokémon, splice from a Pokémon from the other continent, has the power to do this attack. It'll rain rainwater that has an electrical current in it. It is an excellent combo of a water and electric attack."

"Ultra," said Wesley, "do you know where Jay is?"

Ultra nodded and pointed down below.

"Melissa," said Wesley, "_if_ you want to come, then you can, if not . . ."

"I'll come!" replied Melissa, as their two Pokémon dived into the Dragon Pass.

Chapter Eleven: Reunited

Slowly and surely, his eyes opened up to two familiar voices and faces.

"Dee, April, what happened?" asked Jay.

"Winger was hit by Snake Glare's poison sting attack," explained Dee.

"Yeah," said April, "like the snake knocked Winger, like uh, outta the sky. When your like, Winger hit the ground, it like must have uh, like knocked you out _too_."

"Oh," said Jay. He frowned. "Team Rocket's stolen Ultra."

"What about your Winger?" growled Dee.

"Oh, right," said Jay. "Is Winger all right?"

Dee sighed. "It _was_ poisoned, until we landed and April healed Winger with her antidote and super potion."

"Like, uh, _yeah_," said April. "Your like Winger is ready to like, fly high _again_."

Jay smiled. "Thank you." He got up and turned towards his Winger. "Ready to go in search of Ultra again?"

"Wing," said Winger.

Jay nodded. "Let's go!"

As Jay, Dee, and April were getting on their birds, a strange blue light shot across the sky.

"What was that?" wondered April.

Then, a Flamed and a Pidgeot flew over the sky and started heading down towards the group. On the two Pokémon were the familiar faces of Wesley and Melissa of Meager Village.

"Like, what are _you two_ doing here!" growled April.

"A strange blue creature appeared from thin-air," said Wesley. "We followed it, and it destroyed the Team Rocket Fearow jet. And then, an Ultra teleported from it and appeared on my Flamed. It looked familiar, and I realized that this was _your_ Ultra." Wesley held up the Ultra, and it rushed to his trainer.

"Ultra!" said Jay happily.

"Ra!" said Ultra happily.

"A boy and his Ultra," murmured Dee. She turned to Wesley. "Where did the creature go."

Wesley pointed towards where the Dark Psyched was.

Jay smirked. "Maybe this creature can help us defeat the Dark Psyched." He climbed aboard Winger. "All right guys, follow me!" He glanced back at Dee, April, Wesley, and Melissa. "We're going after Dark Psyched!"

****

Both Ultram and Agua awoke after the mighty psyblast attack from Dark Psyched. The two trainers were being dragged towards the hole the Dark Psyched appeared from by the infamous psychic Pokémon itself. Their Pokémon were all ready brought down into the hole.

Meanwhile, Psycho was hovering above them. "You dumb humans, you'll never learn."

"Thunder!"

"Fire blast!"

Before Psycho could even glance up, a deadly blast of electricity and fire hit the psychic Pokémon. The blast sent Psycho flying backwards into the sky, far away from the Dark Psyched.

Above the Psyched was a Winger, Articuno, Sky High, Pidgeot, and Flamed.

"Jay!" shouted Ultram.

"And Dee!" said Agua.

Winger landed and Jay, along with Ultra, hopped off. "We're here to finish things Dark Psyched! Here and now!"

"This should be fun," said the Dark Psyched.

Chapter Twelve: The Battle against Dark Psyched

"Go Blastoise!" ordered Wesley, hurling the Poké Ball in front of Dark Psyched.

"Go Venusaur!" ordered Melissa, hurled the Poké Ball next to Wesley's Poké Ball.

"Go Raichu!" ordered April, hurled the Poké Ball next to the other Meager Village beginners.

The three starting Pokémon appeared next to Ultra and Fire Orb.

"So, you think your five can beat me," growled Dark Psyched. "Fifteen of their Pokémon couldn't even stop me!"

Jay frowned. "Well try this out for size! Ultra psyblast attack!"

"Fire Orb, raging fire!" shouted Dee.

"Do it Blastoise," said Wesley, "hydro pumps!"

"Razor leaf!" commanded Melissa.

"Thunder!" ordered April.

The five merged into one attack and hit the Psyched. Strangely enough, Dark Psyched wasn't effected.

"This isn't working," murmured Jay.

"Head on attacks may just not work," said Dee. "We'll have to try a new strategy."

"Like, I have an idea!" said April. "Raichu, use your like, uh, flash attack!"

"Pray for rain!" ordered Wesley.

"Venusaur, sweet smell!" ordered Melissa.

"Fire Orb, agility!" ordered Dee.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I get it. Ultra, use your teleport attack!"

Venusaur shot a strange sweet smelling powder at Dark Psyched, which covered the psychic's Pokémon's vision. Then, Raichu used its electricity to create a brilliant flash of light. Then, Blastoise shot two hydro pumps up into the sky, and it suddenly began to rain. Then, Fire Orb and Ultra kept darting/appearing in front of Dark Psyched, then behind Dark Psyched, and just all around Dark Psyched, attempting to confuse it. All the combined status attacks did _nothing_ to Dark Psyched.

"Nothing's working," whispered Jay. He moaned. "What a bad Friday the 13th. Now would be a perfect time for a miracle."

Dark Psyched laughed. "It's over! You pathetic group of weaklings can't defeat someone like _me_!" Dark Psyched used its powers to lift the helpless Agua and Ultram high into the air.

"NO!" shouted Jay and Dee.

"Say good bye to your friends!" growled Dark Psyched, as it continued raising them up into the air. Then, in the middle of the sky, they stopped rising. "Bye-bye."

Ultram and Agua started falling from high up into the sky down to the ground. The kept falling until . . .

"**NO**!" cried Jay and Dee.

Chapter Thirteen: The Miracle

"ULTRA SHOCKER!" shouted Jay, in rage.

"RAGING _FIRE_!" shouted Dee.

Ultra and Fire Orb, who were also angry with rage, released their most powerful attacks upon Dark Psyched, but the giant, fully evolved Psycho, just absorbed the attack.

"It's over," growled Dark Psyched. "You're mine!"

Dark Psyched began to glow with a strangely large of psychic powers.

"We're not going to make it," whispered Melissa to Wesley. "Let's go now, so, at least _I'll_ survive."

"No!" growled Jay. "We'll stand our ground!"

"But what can we do?" cried Dee.

Suddenly, as Dark Psyched was using its psytoss attack and hurled all the energy it had collected that day at the group, the psytoss attack froze in midair.

"What!" cried Jay.

There, above Dark Psyched, was the strange, blue creature.

"It's using its psychic powers to stop the psytoss!" cried Dee.

The strange creature was making the froze psytoss begin to glow. Suddenly, the psytoss exploded right in Dark Psyched face, and the psychic Pokémon tumbled backwards.

Then, the creature used its electric storm attack, which rained droplets of rainwater with an electrical current. The attack paralyzed Dark Psyched, and made it fall to the ground.

Jay glanced at Dee. "One more time!"

"Right," said Dee. "Fire Orb, raging fire attack!"

"Ultra, use your ultra shocker!" ordered Jay.

The two Pokémon shimmered with energy. The Pokémon's two attacks hit the Dark Psyched at full strength, crippling it and forcing it to fall to the ground.

The strange creature held out a wand, which shot a strange beam of water that had psychic energy circling around it. This finished off the Dark Psyched.

As this was happening, the creature rained strange water onto Ultram and Agua. As the rain touched them, they were suddenly awakened. The strange water had brought them back to life!

"That was electric storm," said Jay's Pokédex, "and psychic water beam! There was also heal rain! There's only _one_ Pokémon that can do that."

"Who!" growled Jay.

"If it's identity is hidden," said Jay's Pokédex, "then it'll reveal itself when it wants to . . ."

"Jay!" shouted Dee. "Jay, get Psyghost out here now!"

"Right!" said Jay, already, getting out Psyghost's Super Ball. "Psyghost, I choose you!"

The psychic ghost Super Pokémon appeared before Jay. {What do you need?}

"Convert Dark Psyched!" ordered Jay.

Psyghost sighed. {I may not be able to. It was created to be dark, its master didn't make it dark!}

"Do it!" ordered Jay.

{Fine.} Psyghost hovered up into the air in front of Dark Psyched. {Hypnosis!} Psyghost shot hypnotic waves at Dark Psyched and slowly put it to sleep. {Time for a dream-eating converter!} Psyghost entered Dark Psyched's mind, and it gave a mighty roar, as the darkness was lifted from the Psyched. As soon as Psyghost left the Psyched, it darkness was removed (but it was still the same height and color).

Jay smirked. "All right! Super Ball, go!"

Jay hurled the Super Ball towards the Psyched, but another Super Ball blocked Jay's Super Ball and that ball ended up capturing it.

"What!" cried Jay.

April was jumping up and down with joy. "Yeah! Thank you Jay for letting catch that Psyched."

Jay flinched. "Talk about the end of a bad day."

Chapter Fourteen: Good-Byes

As soon as the Dark Psyched was reduced to nothing but a regular Psyched, and as soon as April caught it, the strange mysterious being disappeared.

After getting Agua and Ultram's Pokémon out of the underground ruins below the Dragon Pass, Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultram all prepared to say their good-byes to Wesley, Melissa, and April, who was accompanying the two.

"Well Wesley, Melissa," said Jay, "I hope to see you guys when I return to Meager Village."

Wesley and Melissa nodded. "Bye Barial."

"And like, uh, what about me!" said April.

"Um, though I may seem happy, I'm really sad you're leaving?" suggested Jay.

"Oh! You are!" April hugged Jay once again. "Bye Jay! I hope to see you at Meager Village."

"Pidgeot!"

"Flamed!"

"Sky High!"

The three flying Pokémon appeared from out of their balls, and their trainer's climbed aboard. The three Pokémon flew off and headed towards the Imitate Kingdom.

"Finally!" cheered Jay. "She's gone! She's gone! She's finally, finally, _gone_!" Jay started doing a little dance of victory he was so happy.

Dee started cracking up, as Ultram and Agua (who were sitting down after being revived) gave warm smiles.

"And you know what," said Jay, "I didn't get any new Pokémon, we've gone further back than before, and _now_ it's **hot** again!"

The group began laughing.

Pikachu, Fire Orb, Ultra, Pichu, Litatra, and Mewie were all bouncing around, all ready to depart on their next adventure to the Imitate Kingdom.

Jay smiled. "Yeah, let's go guys!"

****

Haunter frowned as he stood before The Master. {You know, technically, it was _Psycho_ who failed you, so I really shouldn't be banished, right?}

"Wrong," growled The Master, "by Psycho failing, _you_ have failed me too. Besides, you've failed me one too many times."

Haunter looked down. {Yes my master.}

"And _now_, this strange creature has appeared," growled The Master. "Plus, you have failed one too many times in the past. Just face it, it's _over_." The Master opened the portal. "Enter."

{Dammit,} growled Haunter. He sighed. {Mew, Psycho, wherever you are, good-bye!} Haunter hovered into the portal.

"Things are coming together," growled The Master, "for _them_. If my experiment isn't successful, then I'm doomed . . ."

****

Like the stories, then you'll love the web site! Check out Super Pokémon at [http://www.fortunecity.com/underworld/gameover/405][1]** for more info on upcoming stories, series, some spoilers, and much, much more! Also, look for the next Super Pokémon special, _Lab of the Super Pokémon_, next month.**

   [1]: http://www.fortunecity.com/underworld/gameover/405



End file.
